


Sweet Tooth

by IceFemme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Butt Slapping, Cheating, Cock Slapping, Dominant/Top Dean, Dubious Consent, Forced Eye Contact, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nerdiness, Object Insertion, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Submissive/Bottom Castiel, Teasing, victimization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceFemme/pseuds/IceFemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bullied Castiel into writing a paper for him but Cas screws it all up on purpose. Angry because he just got grounded and failed the class, Dean goes over to his neighbor's house to get some revenge. He wasn't expecting the little nerd to just take it or <em>like</em> it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> dean acts a little douchebag fratboy rapist-y at first

Dean growled for the umpteenth time. _  
_

He was absolutely furious.

Not only was he missing his little brother’s baseball game that he had promised he’d go to tonight, but earlier today Dean had almost gotten suspended for plagiarism.

He was sitting on his bed glaring at the ceiling (because his phone had gotten taken away) with the light from the open window slowly dimming, as Dean knew it was getting later.

So Dean had gotten a little lazy. Everyone is fucking lazy and if they say they aren’t, then they’re also a big fat fucking liar. Dean had gone up to the nerdiest student in the entire high school, which also happened to be the kid that sat next to him in math and English _and_ also lived just up the block from him, to ask him politely to write a paper for their English class.

Castiel Novak was a nerd. It was not big secret—for fucks sake, Dean was pretty damn sure he even wore those stupid plastic pocket protector things. The plaid short sleeve button downs tucked into his khakis didn’t help either. Dean had never been so keen on approaching the boy before as their social circles were at completely different ends of the spectrum, but he was desperate. He had slept through practically every lesson and hadn’t chosen to read _Catcher in the Rye_ or whatever the fuck story was that he supposed to be read. He was a senior and he had a pretty bad case of senioritis.

But in that moment when Dean had practically cornered him Wednesday morning in the library where the older boy _knew_ he would be, Castiel hadn’t looked up at him in terror like most geeky kids did when Dean said something dickish or mean, but something like… Suggestive.

“What do I get out of it?” he had asked, cocking a brow that drew Dean’s eyes to Castiel’s icy blue eyes.

“I won’t tell my football friends to beat the shit out of you in PE,” Dean explained. To be honest, the guys had wanted to pointlessly hurt random guys in the locker room during the year. They were all dicks and Dean knew he was one too, but to just purposely punch the daylights out of some helpless skinny boy was just not his thing. So _technically_ he was doing the kid a favour.

So Castiel had agreed to do it. He was pretty sullen, but he nodded his head, sucked his fat lower lip into his mouth and took the prompt paper from Dean. The older boy watched him walk away; he was practically absorbed in the way the boy shook his hips as he walked.

Back to the present, Dean heard the door slam which alerted Dean that it was seven fifteen and his parents were going out for dinner and some drinks. They wouldn’t be back till at least midnight, so Dean rolled out of his bed. Unfortunately, he knew that his mom had put his phone in her purse so he wouldn’t be able to use it all night. He just prayed to any god that Lisa Braeden didn’t decide to send any nudes.

He pulled on a new shirt and put on his very male smelling deodorant; his jeans were good enough. Unfortunately Dean knew he couldn’t go to any of his buddy’s houses tonight due to the fact that his mother, Mary, was best friends with pretty much all of them and they would definitely report him at their houses and bust him.

So instead, he was on his way to exact revenge.

He closed the sliding back yard door behind him and jogged around the house to the side gate. The seven year old in Dean felt the need to be sneaky as he closed the door behind him and walked down the street. His dad’s 1967 Chevy Impala was out of the driveway and although Dean was in love with the car, he was thankful it was gone for once.

Castiel Novak, the little shit, is going down.

Dean knocked politely on the door once he skipped down the block. It was the type of glass door that he was able see a middle aged woman walking to the door. He saw Ms. Novak every once in a while and what felt like ages ago, used to go over to play with Castiel’s older brother Michael even though he was two years older than Dean.

He never gave his little nerd brother a glance, actually.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s mother said softly. “Are you here to speak to Castiel?” she asked fondly.

Dean nodded, turning on his parent-charm. “Yeah, Ms. Novak, I was wondering if I could talk to him privately…?”

“Of course. He’s in his room studying I think. Oh, he’s such a good boy.” She lifted a hand and cupped her cheek, sighing.

The teenaged boy nodded once and then walked in when she moved aside.

“I just made some hamburgers, if you’d like I could fix one up for you…?”

“No thanks, but if you have any of that fabulous pie you make, I’d love some of that,” Dean said with a brilliant smile. Ms. Novak squealed and went straight into the kitchen.

Dean climbed the stairs to the rooms upstairs. His false smile dropped and he glared at the last door as he rapidly approached it. He pushed it open and saw immediately Castiel on his bed with his expensive laptop on his chest.

“Having fun studying, bitch?” Dean asked angrily, slamming the door behind him and sneakily locking it. He walked right in and yanked the laptop off the boy’s chest. Before Castiel could even register who was in his house, let alone his room—his sanctuary—he glanced back at his laptop... the one that was getting ripped away from him.

“Hey!” he cried, his heart thudding in his chest.

Dean didn’t care that Castiel’s fingers grasped onto his jeans and pulled him closer. He ignored the long, slender fingers that accidentally brushed over his clothed cock.

“What the fuck is this? Anime porn?”

Castiel’s face turned impossibly red and he glared at the boy standing over him that was now laughing.

“Wait a minute… Is this fucking _My Little Pony_?” Dean taunted. “Are you a fucking _Brony_?”

The older boy looked down at Castiel and then back at the screen. He hummed when he looked at the other tabs. _Khan Academy. Calculus Help. AP Biology Test Prep._ And then: _Horny Little Twinks Get Their Assholes Torn Up_

And Dean’s jaw dropped.

Castiel was a good twink, though, wasn’t he? He was average height with thick almost-black hair, gorgeous blue eyes (although he would never admit), and Jesus _fuck_ those long practically hairless legs… Which brought Dean to the realization that Castiel was wearing only a pair of pumpkin orange tight panties (Dean had no other way to explain the way the underwear style) and a charcoal gray tee.

“Were… you about to masturbate?” Dean asked slyly.

Castiel’s ears were even red at this point.

“Why are you in my room, Dean Winchester?”

Dean smiled because _oh yeah_. “Just to let you know that your little dumbass stunt got me two weeks of detention and grounded for a month,” Dean let him have it and at one point the older boy thought he saw Castiel flinch. “So I came here to, well Cas, I haven’t exactly figured it out yet, but it’s going to _hurt_.”

The dark haired boy cocked his head to the side. “I actually prefer Castiel—”

“Don’t give a shit. How about this—you want to watch twinks get their assholes ravaged? There’s a mirror right there,” Dean said, nodding to the floor length mirror that Castiel had opposite to his bed. The two of them were both in the reflection.

The dark haired boy’s eyes were as big as saucers and he stared up at Dean in total shock. “S—surely you aren’t referring to… _us_ being involved in some sort of intercourse…?” Castiel asked, his face aflame.

The older boy in the room made his face look aghast. “Really? Just figured that out? I thought you were the nerd here,” he teased, closing the laptop and dropping it on Cas’ desk not so carefully.

“I’m not interested in having sex—”

“Oh your not?” Dean asked, and Castiel noticed his green eyes shined with excitement. “That makes this all the better. Fuck yeah, I’d love it if you struggled for me.”

He jumped onto the bed, placing a knee on either side of Castiel’s hips. He caught Castiel’s wrists in one hand and held them above his head.

“I mean… C’mon. You _were_ about to masturbate. It’s the least I can do to help you out after asking _such_ a _hard_ task of you,” Dean said sarcastically, leaning in and biting the lobe of Cas’ left ear.

Dean was horny and it was hard for Castiel to tell him no. Not only was he worried about what Dean had threatened earlier about making Castiel hurt (emotionally? Physically? What are we talking here?), but there was also the fact that this was really turning him on (that and Dean was no doubt the most exquisite looking male at his school and he’d definitely been attracted to him for _years_ ) and he Castiel didn’t know how much longer he could go unknown with this semi.

Apparently, he was out of time. “But what’s this?” Dean was a bully and if there was one thing he was good at, it was toying with people. “Thought you said you didn’t want to do anything, huh, Virgin?”

“I—don’t call me a vir—”

The boy on top of him just laughed. “Oh? You want to tell me you fucked a girl before?” Dean asked, scoffing. “Or maybe you _got_ fucked? Huh? Maybe I like that better.”

He shut up at that and nestled his head back into the pillow.

“It’s either going to go in your mouth or your ass, bitch, so what’s it going to be?” he asked through clenched teeth, his lips just inches away from Castiel’s. As much as Castiel wanted to act like the victim here and as if he was being forced, he appreciated that Dean was giving him an option.

So instead of responding and riling Dean up all the more, Castiel slowly ground his hips up to Dean’s, making himself known. The older boy’s frown turned into a very seductive smile and he gyrated back down onto the dark haired boy below him, eliciting one of the most delicious sounds Dean had ever heard.

“Knew you would be like this,” Dean’s mouth was on Castiel’s ear now, “all pliant and ready—fuck you were about to jerk off. That’s so hot.” Castiel’s cheeks flared red because, shit, was Dean going to bring this up every single time? When they met eyes, Cas saw the triumphant look in the older’ boy’s eyes.

“You’re a bully.”

“And?” Dean asked cockily, tilting his head to the side and then reached down to grope Cas’ hard-on through his sweats, which made the boy cry out. Dean silenced him with a hard, flavourless kiss to his mouth. “Shut up, slut. If your mom hears you we’re both dead meat.”

Castiel scrunched up his nose. “My—my mom is still here?”

Dean nodded like ‘ _yeah I just fucking told you that’_.

“And you’re trying to pull something like this—?”

“Hey. I’m just some kid that goes to school with you. I’m not the one that would get in trouble with her,” Dean muttered, reaching down to unzip his jeans. He got off the boy then, not letting go of Castiel’s wrists in his one hand. He had the gall to _smile_ , Castiel thought in agitation. “So what’s it going to be? You gonna suck my cock or do I have to force you?”

Could Cas look any sexier on the bed like that? He had his arms above his head and a pointed glower on his face—and it was in that moment that Dean realized Castiel _wanted_ to be victimized. He didn’t want Dean to even speak to him, but just _do_. To enforce.

“Alright then…” Dean grumbled and pulled his hard cock out of his tight briefs, and he caught a flicker of hunger in Cas’ eyes. He reached forward and yanked a hunk of hair in his hands. Castiel was now sitting up but his back was arched in a very uncomfortable looking way so that his mouth was on Dean’s cock.

A warm breeze rolled in through the open window and Dean looked out right before Castiel clamped his mouth around Dean’s head. He groaned obnoxiously loud because for one he hadn’t received a blowjob in what felt like ages—disadvantage to having a girlfriend that holds a grudge for absolutely _anything_ —and, of course, this kid had a skilled mouth on him.

His tongue swaddled Dean’s cockhead and it was the most brilliant thing. The hand that was gripped tight in his hair loosened and drooped to Cas’ chin where he shoved the boy’s mouth away from his cock. “Open your mouth.”

Castiel complied and revealed a purplish blue tongue and Dean smirked, a small chuckle emanating from him. “You been eating candy, baby?”

The younger boy pulled out a thick container that read _Push Pop_ from the pocket of his sweats. Dean snatched it out of his hand and looked it over before pushing up the lever that revealed the purple and blue basically larger version of Jolly Ranchers. Cas licked his lips expectantly when Dean smirked and brought the candy down to his cock and drizzled some of the excess sticky sweet saliva onto his cock.

“Children shouldn’t eat candy before bed,” Dean teased, placing a hand on the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him in slowly so that his mouth could suck on the wet head. The brunette boy got a grasp on his base and smacked the sticky cock all over Castiel’s face. The younger boy extended his tongue and Dean made sure to slap his length over his mouth.

The hands in the air twitched and squirmed to be released but Dean held on tight. Castiel sucked hard on the tip before pushing down the length and licking up all the purple goo. Dean made his own noises of satisfaction before he pulled his dick out and let go of the arms that had turned white due to the blood loss.

“Get on your knees. Arch your back,” Dean ordered, stepping off the bed to pull his pants down completely. Castiel did as he was told and crawled over to the head of his bed, pressing a pillow to his forehead. Just as he clasped his hands on the iron headboard, Dean yanked down his gray sweat pants way past his ass. “Good. Spread your legs.”

It was Castiel’s instinct to never ignore a direct order so he silently opened his legs a little wider and worked on the arching of his back. His ass came within inches to Dean’s face. He felt a little burst of pride when Dean hummed in contentment. The older boy licked a stripe up Castiel’s perineum and then inhaled loudly.

Castiel suddenly wanted to ask Dean to adjust the covers beneath his knee. “Aah, Dean—can you—”

“Don’t fucking speak,” Dean commanded, his tone annoyed. Castiel instantly whimpered when Dean licked his hole again. It puckered like it had been opened previously and Dean stared at it in astonishment. “You are goddamn joking.”

Both of Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “What—?”

“You fucked yourself earlier, didn’t you?” Dean demanded.

Castiel’s cheeks became rosy and he nodded against the wall, thankful Dean couldn’t see his embarrassment.

“I… I had a plug in all day at school,” he admitted.

Dean briefly wondered how the boy could have taken a shit if that was so. He shook that thought out of his head and clamped a hand down loudly on Cas’ ass before he leaned forward to suck on his loose rim. Castiel cried out but Dean was quick to catch him. He pushed the back of his head into the pillow that he was holding against the wall. “How often do you do that?” Castiel didn’t reply, but Dean could see a red blush crawling down the boy’s shoulders. “Was one in when I talked to you on Wednesday?”

There was another curt nod and Dean began to chuckle.

“Making this easy for me, sweetheart,” he mumbled.

An idea popped into his head and Dean suddenly remembered the Push Pop. He picked it up from the sheets next to him and lifted the plastic lever to suck on the purple candy quickly before he let it slip out past his lips with a wet ‘smack’ as he pressed the candy to Cas’ puckered little hole.

The boy squeezed against the wall squealed and arched his back more.

“I can’t believe you did that to me.” A dark chuckle escaped his lips. “Got me a fucking F, you know that right?” He enjoyed the little wet noises the candy was making as juices sluiced out of the boy, the lube from earlier and sticky purple goo mixing.

“I’m—I apologize—”

“Shut up, fucking nerd.” Dean pressed the pop as far as it could go in and Cas’ greedy little hole began to swallow up the plastic part too. “I run the fucking school. You’ll see what happens.”

Castiel let out a low growl like he knew he finally couldn’t take anymore and he needed it from the older boy behind him and Dean couldn’t agree more. He would like to say that Dean’s domineering and threatening attitude wasn’t turning him on, but then that would be lying. The older boy pulled out the push pop and handed it up to Cas who grabbed it in both hands and suckled on his own taste as Dean lined himself up.

“Please, please, please— _aa_ —oh yes!” Castiel’s voice got higher although muffled by the object in his mouth when Dean actually entered him.

Dean pushed the boy’s head into the pillow again. It was getting a little tiring to tell the boy to quiet down so often when he was such a loud mouth. Besides, his mother might get suspicious if she were to walk by. It was a God sent gift that his bed didn’t creak like crazy.

 _Holy fucking shit_ , Dean thought to himself, _I’m fucking the little nerd in his own house with his mom right down stairs. This is fucking awesome._

Cas rutting his ass onto Dean’s cock brought him back to the present. The boy was squeezing so deliciously that Dean could hardly see straight. There were stars in his vision and of course that gorgeous expanse of tanned back and the thick rump that Dean was pounding into.

“You fucking wanted this all along, didn’t you?” Dean asked in a rough voice. “You were a fucking slut all along.”

“Yo—you’re the one w— _yhhhhn_ —who said I was a frigid virgin,” Castiel ground out.

Dean scoffed. “Never called you frigid,” he muttered, slapping his hand down onto Cas’ ass but then wincing at the loudness. He growled out a curse and prayed that his mother wasn’t in hearing range. His ass was so soft and firm that Dean just wanted to bring his hand down again and again. “You’ve always been… decent. I guess.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Gee, what a gentleman,” the younger boy said sarcastically with an annoyed roll of his eyes that Dean couldn’t see.

Instead of slapping his ass, Dean grabbed a handful of the flesh there and squeezed tightly. Castiel’s voice got high again and his breathing ten times more rapid.

“Wanna see your eyes when you cum, baby,” Dean said, reaching out and taking the candy out of his hand and tossing it somewhere. He clasped his forefingers on the boy’s chin and yanked him so that Cas was looking over his shoulder at Dean. He could see him plowing into his own ass. His jaw dropped.

“Dean…!” he whispered harshly. He had his mouth open like he wanted to say more but nothing escaped his lips. Dean reached down and tugged on the younger boy’s balls, which elicited a piercing scream into his pillow. Dean hushed him inharmoniously.

“I want you to fucking stare at me while I fuck you. I want to watch your gorgeous blue eyes while you cum all over yourself,” Dean said in a raucous voice.

Cas muttered a string of curses and his hole became even more constricted. Dean gasped and placed both hands on the boy’s hips. Shit, his brow was sweating with recognition; he was going to cum faster than expected.

It was getting more and more difficult for Dean to fuck into Cas now; his balls were drawn tight and he could practically see the finish line. Castiel was using the iron of his bedframe for purchase to thrust back onto Dean’s cock. Both their voices were high now—Dean was embarrassed to admit hat he couldn’t exactly decipher his voice from Castiel’s.

“Fuck.” Dean was snarling.

Castiel whimpered, “Dean… Aaih, Dean! It’s—I’m going to cum.”

“Look at me,” Dean growled. Castiel tilted his head so that he was angled properly for Dean to look into his eyes. “Now cum.”

Castiel’s entire face fell and his mouth dropped open as his eyes squeezed shut—if only Dean could see his cute little cock bobbing in between his tanned legs. His hips moved erratically and what with the extra-constricted pressure from Cas’ orgasm, Dean was suddenly spiraling towards his own peak. His hands gripped Castiel’s sturdy hips and he thrust inside as hard as he could as he rode out his orgasm.

“F—fuck yeah!” Dean stumbled.

Dean knew that the look of pure euphoria on Castiel’s face would definitely be his jerk off material for the next couple weeks. He would need to come back for more soon, though, he thought with a smirk.

It was _just_ as they were coming down that they both heard a soft, “Dean? Are you still here?”

Her voice was like a cold splash of water on his face. Both boys, although panting and slightly sweaty, bolted off the bed to get their clothes back on.

“Yes!” he called back. “Shit, what time is it?” he asked no one in particular. It was only almost nine so Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He had his pants buckled when he looked over and saw Castiel with a hurt look on his face. “What’s your problem?”

The boy looked up with a glare. “My ass is sore, okay?”

The entire time Dean was walking down the stairs, he had a shit-eating grin on his lips. He didn’t mind that he smelled a little bit like heady sex.

When he got to the ground floor, Castiel’s mother was standing there with a wide smile on her face, her blond hair bobbing around her shoulders. “I cut you a slice, Dean, you would still like some right?”

Dean’s eyes reeled back to Cas who was sitting at the top of the stairs where his mother couldn’t see him. “Ms. Novak that would be lovely.” Parent charm.

“Cassie! Why don’t you come down here and have a slice with your friend?”

Castiel got off his ass on the stairs and slowly walked down, glowering at Dean’s snarky grin. “Okay, mom,” he responded in a low voice. She turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen.

“Don’t talk to my mother.”

“Your mom already loves me,” Dean said with the wave of his hand. Their eyes met and his smirk slowly fell as he truly gazed into those azure eyes.

Then Dean realized that all those years he had stolen glances over at Castiel. Hell, just thinking about it made Dean realize (or just admit to himself) that he didn’t even have that much fun with Michael. What with the almost three year age difference, Michael always wanted to hang out with girls. Dean had never paused to see he always had the perfect playmate right in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> more [ ficlets](http://ice-koroleva.tumblr.com/tagged/ficlet) here!


End file.
